


Sinnoh

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, None of this is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Drifbilm-Sun,Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon





	1. Shellos

Stuck in a mud ocean… of course.

Along comes a parade of Shellos slimming along over Dean.

“Shellos the Sea Slug Pokemon beware of pushing strongly on its squishy body as it makes a mysterious purple fluid ooze out” Rotom Dex said.

 


	2. Drifblim

Legends abound were passed down through the years about Drifblim.

“Drifblim the Blimp Pokemon there was once an incident in which a man took a trip riding a Drifblim only to go missing”.

“There’s a rumor that if you catch a Drifblim floating on the wind at dusk you’ll be carried away to the afterlife”.

“The raw material for the gas inside its body is souls when its body starts to deflate it’s thought to carry away people and Pokemon” Rotom Dex tells Dean before he’s carried away to the afterlife.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drifbilm-Sun,Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon


	3. Stunky

“Stunky the Skunk Pokemon it protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear the stench can linger for 24 hours” Rotom Dex informs Dean.

Good thing this is only a dream but Dean still can’t go home go home for at least a day.

Sam would never let him in smelling him so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stunky-Diamond,Y,Alpha Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Shellos-Platinum,Black/White,Black 2/White 2,X Omega Ruby


End file.
